


Ananké

by recope



Category: recope
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recope/pseuds/recope





	

  Si entender parte de algo cuyos términos tenemos que poder sostener por nuestra cuenta antes, es decir, si comprender la conclusión de una reflexión requiere que hayamos entendido otra cosa, esto es, aquello de lo que viene la reflexión, entonces pensar es diferente que entender, es más, es un esfuerzo contra el entendimiento, que busca ir ahí adonde los términos de la reflexión cobraron la centralidad que le permitió a esta llevarse concentrada hasta su conclusión lógica. Entender es desprender de un modelo que domina una extensión que mantiene a modo de núcleo ese mismo modelo inicial, entender, en la medida en que se llega a una conclusión, significa reproducir las premisas de lo que algo es una conclusión, reconocer una diferencia dentro del margen de lo que está permitido especular con base en una regla previa dada. Algo es una conclusión de lo que reproducir sus premisas es entender. Pensar no, pensar, en tanto alcanza ese lugar en que lo que fue sensación se volvió signo, por llevarnos a reconocer que no es sino en un recorte que cosas no coincidentes (lo que fuera, lo que percibo de eso y el concepto que me formo) calzan a la fuerza, por sentido común, abre la vivencia a ese movimiento que en lo íntimo se dibuja, adonde de lo que sobra del recorte, de ese trazo que, entorno a una instancia que acepta para sí ser sí misma eso en que se inscribe el sentido, para quien decimos que pasa el tiempo, se deduce que una cosa es incluida y otra no.  
    El amor es una cualidad humana que no cabe en la automatización, cuya posibilidad la automatización cancela, no porque parta de la autoconciencia, sino porque sólo un humano puede concluir de la autoconciencia que cualquier sentido es relativo, porque no es sino producto del arbitraje contingente de un recorte determinado -cualquier sentido es relativo a la fuerza de una comunidad -y que entonces pensar no hace sino llevarnos a ese punto en que elegimos lo que elegimos por amor, aunque sea estúpido, i-lógico, incluso auto-destructivo. La pregunta sobre qué haría de un  _cyborg_  un ser humano, no es si sería capaz de entender este u otro enigma o paradoja, sino si sería capaz de amar. ¿Aman las máquinas? Y claro que responder a esto sería bastante difícil, porque nosotros mismos no tenemos muy claro qué es el amor. Pero entonces ¿no es acaso la razón, esa capacidad de pensar acerca del entendimiento de forma tal que este se revela como un mero producto de las contingencias de la historia, la condición primera del amor? No hay amor en el autoritarismo y en la obediencia sólo si puedo elegir no obedecer. Razón, libertad y amor serían las tres dimensiones de la experiencia estrictamente humana.  
     Pensar se sostiene en tensión con el entendimiento, de ahí la propiedad cítrica, corrosiva, de una crítica que deshace una figura del entender. En apariencia pensamiento y entendimiento se asemejan a dos bloques de fuerza que no se tocan, pendientes contra el fondo de lo que es desconocido, como las masas de color en un cuadro de Rothko. Pero su diferencia no es una cuestión de distancia en el mismo plano, sino que implica, más que una torsión, una relación de pertenencia sin enlace aparente, como cuando “una modificación aquí” hace revelarse “una diferencia acá”, movimiento que por efectos del instante encauzamos convencionalmente bajo nombres siempre cada vez más estrafalarios, hace siglos se hablaba de causalidad, hoy lo llaman “entrelazamiento cuántico”. Diría que el entendimiento es un espacio de lo que por una comprensión biológica de nuestro cuerpo llamamos mente, una cosa material, mientras que el pensar emana de una superficie tan misteriosa que lo usual es asociarla con lo profundo, lo oscuro, etc. Pero se encuentran, pensar y entendimiento, para empezar cuando descubrimos algo, pero también en ese acto de extensión de la conciencia que encarna todo acto revolucionario (revoluciones científicas, revoluciones políticas, revoluciones culturales) y finalmente, en el reconocimiento último de la no-coincidencia entre la razón y las pasiones, en el amor, prueba negativa en que pensar y entender  _no se encuentran_.       
     Como vemos, pensar como un fin en sí mismo, no nos asegura el futuro funcional que las reglas del entendimiento prometen garantizarnos. Lejos de pensar está el sueño tecno-ecológico del liberalismo, lejos de la pesadilla de desiertos y hambre que probará ser su verdad. Pensar, en cuanto condición del amor, acerca la debilidad, la fragilidad, a la vez que nos separa de la fijación imaginaria en los instintos (por ejemplo por medio de una crítica de las racionalizaciones biologicistas de la existencia), nos deja en un sitio en que precisamente nos damos cuenta que ni siquiera sabemos si en realidad no sabemos nada, peor, nos deja con la sospecha de que podemos llegar a conocer. Así el problema que surge de la tensión entre pensar y entender, que el primero, en sus aflojes, refuerza al segundo. Siempre la tensión crítica tiene que reconciliarse con el entendimiento en algún punto resolutivo, punto en que precisamente nos entendemos con el otro en la mutua comprensión de una lengua común con conceptos comunes basados en sensaciones comunes e intuiciones que consideramos generales a todos, o al menos comunes entre uno y otro. Es el doble filo de pensarnos como Homo Sapiens, por una parte funda la posibilidad de la comunidad democrática sobre la idealidad universal del ser humano, por otra se presta a la sabiduría, la inercia peligrosa del sabio que se relaciona con la realidad como con algo que puede darse por entendido.    
    En relación al pensar como horizonte de la experiencia, no hace falta planteárselo como un ataque directo desde los grandes temas (el tiempo, la identidad, la vida, etc.) contra la normalidad, sino en cambio como un acto más modesto y de mayor alcance, desde lo que damos por entendido hasta adonde nos lleve su desmontaje. Por ejemplo, revisitar la escuela, la familia, la lengua, el inventario de saberes sin los cuales no se nos acredita como ciudadanos, las insignias que constituyen nuestra personalidad cívica, que precisamente en lo que son de emblemas podemos desarticular con el trabajo de la conciencia y descubrir si no el momento mismo en que fueron inscritas por lo menos lo completamente relativas que resultan al lugar en que nacimos y la forma en que nos criamos. En la capacidad que tenemos de negar del símbolo la pretensión que emana de realidad última que nos constituye (los signos dicen usted es eso, pero uno puede decir no), revelar aquello otro, tal vez sustancia, que posibilita precisamente la identificación con la insignia en la formación del yo. Pensar desarma el entendimiento sin sembrar nada, como un puro despeje. Pensar como “proyecto”, como capacidad reconocida en todos, funda el universal de la igualdad en que nadie tiene que ser lo que no quiere ser, sino lo que elige amar, porque si se lo piensa bien, uno podría ser cualquier persona, cualquiera.  
     Tal vez sea la escuela el trauma más problemático de todos, como forzamiento de una primera síntesis del ser que obliga, no desde el amor (siempre patológico) de la familia, sino desde la operativa del Estado-Nación-Mercado, de lo que es bueno para el país. La escuela impone esa postura del acto cívico, tan ridícula como eficaz, que desplaza lo real hacia una matriz cultural dispuesta de acuerdo a las leyes de la Constitución y la conducta requerida por la tasa de cambio. Después de la escuela lo real volverá como superstición, psicodelia, sorpresas de la vida, suerte, misticismo, conversión religiosa de la mediana edad, porque no estamos preparados para nada que no sea el régimen de la normalidad productiva de una economía post-colonial dolarizada. La escuela enseña lo que es necesario para sobrevivir, uno no aprende a expresarse, ni a explorar la historia de los términos en que se entiende esa sobrevivencia, sus causas verdaderas. Tal vez porque al pensar algo hasta sus últimas consecuencias lo que se encuentra es un vacío, adonde no hay autoridad más que la reconocida como tal, ni legitimidad que no sea la de un giro elegido a voluntad, la presencia monolítica de lo imposible en la forma de ese brutal acabose que es la autoconciencia: percibo que yo no soy capaz de concebir eso a partir de lo cual percibo que yo no soy capaz de concebir eso… La realidad se torna un articular nuestra sensibilidad que desnuda y denuncia todo principio de autoridad como lo que es, violencia primitiva, sin razón, y en los mecanismos persuasivos del sistema, felicidad que promete un salario adecuado, un látigo de flores, una esclavitud armoniosa.    
     Si una estrella aparece todas las noches, digo que es la misma porque permanezco cuando ella no está, a través de los días, y cuando vuelve digo “es esa”. ¿Qué soy yo, qué es la estrella y qué el resto que cambia? ¿Cómo funciona un reflejo? ¿Qué pasa entre percepción y lectura, que se mueve por el trazo que después se revela como cargado de algo que se conjuga en pasado (pasó, entendí, me encontré)? Una violencia que dirige, una conducción que dota de conducta a un cuerpo, que en el espacio psíquico se sostiene como núcleo ideal, conjunto de direcciones. Pero también otra cosa, con el trauma de origen que viene inscrito en el ideal está la revelación tácita de una fuerza que aunque irrepresentable demanda de nosotros una representación y una reacción. Como si preguntara, no por la posibilidad de la violencia sino directamente qué violencia estamos dispuestos a soportar. No la realidad sino la necesidad, que tan anuentes estamos a asumir en las formas ya compuestas del trabajo asalariado, la casa alquilada y el país del tercer mundo. No los términos de la sobrevivencia sino aquello por lo cual estamos impelidos a hacer algo para sobrevivir: Ananké, la pulsión. Por ella se juegan los compromisos entre el entender y el pensar. Eso es lo que se juega en el reflejo, no sólo la facultad sublime de imaginar la imposibilidad de concebir una sustancia indeterminada, sino también el peso animal de la muerte.   
     No sé si por un pánico bien fundando, adoptamos la plasticidad de la materia psíquica según la solidez de las figuras imperantes de la Cultura. Pero tal vez reaccionamos demasiado, porque la desnutrición de la mayoría no es un problema de falta de alimento, sino de distribución, el desempleo no es un efecto de que no haya nada qué hacer, sino de un sistema de ofertas y demandas monopolizadas por el lucro de unos, el flagelo de la renta no es una consecuencia de que no haya espacio vital, sino de la propiedad privada. O sea que el reconocimiento de lo absoluto en la Necesidad no implica necesariamente una respuesta única. Si fuera así el resto de las especies del planeta habrían tenido que inventar el capitalismo para subsistir. Es decir que entre lo necesario y lo sublime sí está la posibilidad de instalar otro orden, otro consenso. Percepción y supuesto son los límites interiores de una cultura, por afuera envuelta en ese real que no puede no ser pulsión de realidad nutricia y sexual. Entre acontecer y objeto hay reflejo, y reflejo significa diálogo con el otro, diálogo que aunque se vehiculice en narcisismo implica una colectividad y por lo tanto exige una forma justa, pie del auténtico sentido común, buen sentido. Uno puede pensar ese momento, cuando la regla hace de la necesidad una Verdad.  
     Ese yo que piensa es una aserción de positividad resistente, como un movimiento negativo contra una marea socio-espiritual de la que es posible sacar la cabeza, abstraerse del desfiladero de los prejuicios que siempre empuja, por un lado hacia la locura de creerse absolutamente colectivizado, por otro hacia el goce autista de una enajenación pretendidamente solipsista. La verdad de la materia psíquica pensada por este yo –que se resiste a su sobre-identificación como individuo tanto como corre del peligro de sucumbir al delirio de creerse ser todos –está en lo que enlaza el reconocimiento compasivo del loco, cuando nos sabemos en su locura, en su sufrimiento, porque en el centro de su conducta no hay “alguien”, sino un nosotros. De ahí que pensar, contrario a la reafirmación de una ficticia identidad del yo consigo mismo, es asomarse a una sucesión de yoes diferentes, incorporados en la dinámica pulsional de un cuerpo pero destramados siempre en relación a una unidad común frágil, una regla que los une en torno al núcleo de determinaciones de lo real que acaba por ordenarlos nunca completamente y siempre deja algo por fuera, no integrado.  
     En tanto mira del pensar, este Yo-objeto se discierne fosilizado, en los rastros que son sus formas de enlazar su relación con el mundo, su sujeción a los otros. El Yo vuelto objeto del pensar es un haz de sentidos concretos en el tiempo, objeto de objetos a modo de conjunto, que puede volver a encontrarse como unidad sólo a fuerza de un enlace en segundo grado, un Yo a las 2, abstracción de las conciencias diferentes de los momentos diferentes, plasmadas en una imagen ideal que en su existencia concreta es agregación de tensiones entre otros, vínculos de sujetos a sujetos, subjetividad pura, fluir de lo social. ¿Qué concepto usamos para enlazar estas relaciones? Los juicios, en cuanto fenómenos de la subjetividad, son la esencia del yo. Máscaras, personajes de la Commedia dell'arte, pero in concreto, con lo teatral de la vivencia, los juicios del entendimiento son las participaciones yoicas del sentido común, que aunque estructuras ficticias (biografías) dejan ver el molde de la determinación general del sujeto, la constelación de condiciones que lo hacen entender y en que entiende, los límites contra los que se mueve el pensar y entre los que está el ser.  
     Que no hay experiencia humana sin este corralito del entendimiento compuesto por estos yoes como barrotes que contienen el pensar dentro de los márgenes de lo normal, lo prueba, por ejemplo, que adjunto al Voyager, la sonda espacial que en los sesentas la NASA envió hacia el infinito y más allá, los científicos hayan instalado un disco dorado con saludos en todas las lenguas, teoremas matemáticos y demás joyas de la cultura humana. A primera vista esto parece una ingenuidad, una maniobra publicitaria de la agencia aeroespacial estadounidense, pero bien pensado oculta una razón. Aunque la sonda en sí, el artefacto, en caso de encontrar extraterrestres con una sensibilidad capaz de reconocer el objeto como una cosa hecha por otros seres, sería prueba suficiente, el disco dorado agregado revela esta forma específica de los humanos de la Tierra, que viven en función de una positividad vacía, de un orden convencional absolutamente relativo, contingente. Más que expresar lo que somos, el disco dorado revela cómo sólo podemos existir alrededor de unos gestos relacionales que en sí no son nada más que el soporte: saludos, canciones, teoremas, recetas. Un entendimiento básico, necesario para pensar una sustracción que entonces nos revela en lo que resta después de la negación, como sustancia que es, digamos conceptualmente espíritu. Como en las fábulas cuando un personaje escapa de un espacio cerrado atravesando  la pared y deja un hueco marcado con su silueta detrás suyo (Cosmo Cat) el disco dorado del Voyager, confiesa en fósil nuestra presencia, aunque no tenga nada que decir acerca de cómo somos realmente.  
     La ficción necesaria del entendimiento no puede ser el horizonte, sino aquello contra lo que se piensa, base para proyectar un horizonte. Es necesario pensar el entendimiento si queremos forjar una convivencia más amorosa, fraternal y justa. Sin tensión creativa, como pasividad de la mente, entender se vuelve medalla de una sabiduría, renuncia a la hermosa idiotez en que se funda la posibilidad de la inteligencia. El peligro es siempre entender demasiado, acabar como el científico militar que mira con binoculares, quieto de admiración, el hongo atómico, y en este un monumento al poder humano. El punto es que no hay salida de la tensión del pensar, porque no hay verdad fija, sino sólo una conducción del proceso de pensamiento, sujeta a la singularidad de un momento individual determinado por relaciones con otros articuladas en torno a las pulsiones básicas de la vida. No hay conciliación del ensueño entre pensar y entender, ejemplos de esas conciliaciones, además de los buenos inventos (las vacunas, los profilácticos, el aborto y el rock ´n roll), son precisamente los milagros modernos: la propiedad privada, el sistema financiero internacional, Monsanto, la Bomba, etc.   
     El yo como objeto que demarca un sujeto en fuga, en cuyo trazo detectamos los límites de la experiencia, nos permite hablar de colocaciones y fijaciones en la conducción de lo intersubjetivo. La locura revela, del armatoste ficticio del delirio, en la identificación la fuerza en potencia de lo social. El conocimiento paranoico de los surrealistas viene de la entrega a esa fuerza con respecto a la cual el yo puede vivirse como criatura sin Creador, de ahí hace falta un paso, el de reconocer la dimensión auto-productiva del ser humano, en cuanto individuo que no es sin el otro. Es el otro que nos recorta y ahí nos creamos. En los traumas se establece lo que se entendió sin haber sido pensado, o sea lo que se entiende. ¿Qué quedó acá, en los dominios del Yo, aprehensible para ser llevado a la nada en que la inteligencia se torna acto erótico? ¿Qué se entiende de un hongo atómico? La historia necesita una historia, que señale ya no los hechos sino las lógicas detrás y el tipo de inter-subjetividad implicada. Se trata de elegir, porque no hay futuro garantizado. Las ideas aparecen a partir de colocaciones individuales y producciones colectivas, la eternidad es un zapato, la extinción otro. El ideal comunista no es más que asumir la consecuencia de que estamos todos inscritos en la realidad y que nosotros mismos formamos parte de ella. Devenir conscientes de esta reciprocidad, activarla, interceptar el entendimiento, eso es pensar.


End file.
